fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Davidddizor and Cochrane-A Get Grounded For Uber Ultraplex Infinity
to: Bubbles8218 (Samantha Newgass) on her bed with her iPad Bubbles8218 (Samantha Newgass): "Let's see what's on Fan Fiction Wikia." is shocked to: Bubbles8218 sees an article titled "Mary Test and Johnny Test Get Married" in Fan Fiction Wikia on her iPad to: Bubbles8218 is angry Bubbles8218: "Oh no! Davidddizor put up an article titled "Mary Test and Johnny Test Get Married". Wrong! Mary Test and Johnny Test do not need to be married because brothers and sisters marrying each other is against the law! Mary Test should marry Jimmy Two Shoes, and Sissy Blakely should marry Johnny Test." and Kim walk in Bubbles8218's room Kim: "Samy, would you come here? Your father and I got news!" and Kim see Bubbles8218 is angry Kim: "What's the matter, dear?" Bubbles8218: "Davidddizor just put up an article titled "Mary Test and Johnny Test Get Married"! Sisters marrying brothers is against the law!" Scott: "Let us see." and Kim look at the screen on Bubbles8218's iPad. They are shocked Scott: "Oh, my! You are right. Brothers and sisters marrying each other is against the law." and Kim become angry Scott: "I'm gonna have to call Davidddizor's parents about this right away!" Kim: "And I bet Cochrane-A is working for him. I guess I'll have to call his parents, too!" is calling Davidddizor's parents on the phone Scott: "Hello, Davidddizor's mom and dad. This is Scott Newgass calling. You're going to be furious when you hear this! Your son created a page titled "Mary Test and Johnny Test Get Married"!" Davidddizor's Dad: "Davidddizor did what?!?!?! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!!!!! He is going to be in great trouble! Thanks for calling me." is calling Cochrane-A's parents on the phone Kim: "Hello, Cochrane-A's mom and dad. This is Kim Newgass calling. Your son helped Davidddizor create stories about sisters marrying brothers!" Cochrane-A's Mom: "What?!?!?! Cochrane-A helped Davidddizor make stories about siblings marrying each other?!?!?!?! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!!!! He is going to pay for this! Thanks for calling me." and Kim go back to their neutral expressions Scott: "Why don't you go teach Davidddizor and Cochrane-A a lesson?" Bubbles8218: "I will!" walks out of her room minutes later to outside. Davidddizor's parents are angry with Davidddizor, and Cochrane-A's parents are angry with Cochrane-A for making stories about sisters marrying brothers Davidddizor's Mom: "Davidddizor, you have visitors." Cochrane-A's Dad: "Cochrane-A, you have visitors." Bubbles8218: "I am Samantha Newgass. People here call me Sam or Samy. But you can call me Bubbles8218. I saw you were making stories about sisters marrying brothers on Fan Fiction Wikia!" Daviddizor: "My name is Daviddizor. I'm a friend of Bubbles8218's. I cannot stand you two making stories about sisters and brothers marrying each other!" Jillian1234: "I am Jillian Johns. But you can call me Jillian1234. I don't like you making stories about sisters marrying brothers at all!" Minnie Mouse: "My name is Minnie Mouse. Honestly, Davidddizor and Cochrane-A! When are you both going to stop creating articles focusing on sisters marrying brothers?" Danny Cat: "My name is Danny from "Cats Don't Dance". And I agree with Minnie." Alice: "My name is Alice Liddell from the animated Disney film "Alice in Wonderland". I heard you two made another story titled "Anne MarieXBoo Boo Bear Was Okay". It should be "Floral Rugg''XBoo Boo Bear Was Okay" instead." Gideon the Cat: "My name is Gideon from the animated Disney film "Pinocchio". And I agree with Alice." Wendy Darling: "My name is Wendy Darling from "Peter Pan". Davidddizor, you and Cochrane-A are the worst Wikia users ever!" Peter Pan: "My name is Peter Pan from my movie. I agree with Wendy." Lilo Pelekai: "I'm Lilo Pelekai from "Lilo and Stitch". You are banned from Fan Fiction Wikia for infinity!" Stitch: "I'm Stitch from "Lilo and Stitch". And I agree with Lilo." and Cochrane-A become angry Davidddizor: " You can't ban ''me or Cochrane-A, I quit!" Cochrane-A: "I agree!" Stitch: "Good! Quit, then. But mark my words! No more stories about sisters marrying brothers!" Kairi: "My name is Kairi from "Kingdom Hearts". You can watch "The Land Before Time 1-14" instead of "Batman Classic"! How about that?" Ventus: "I'm Ventus from "Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep". And I agree with Kairi." Amy Rose: "I'm Amy Rose from "Sonic X". Cochrane-A, I heard you bought "The Powerpuff Girls: The Complete Series" on DVD when you weren't supposed to! How could you?" Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles the Echidna from "Sonic X". And I agree with Amy." Namine: "My name is Namine from "Kingdom Hearts: Chains of Memories". You two oughta be ashamed of yourselves, adding another article titled "Jenny Foxworth and Christopher Robin Get Married"! You know that siblings marrying each other is wrong! And you know why? Because their genetics are too close!" Sora: "I'm Sora from "Kingdom Hearts". And I agree with Namine." Rapunzel: "I'm Rapunzel from "Tangled". I'm very mad that you carry on making stories about sisters marrying brothers!" Flynn Rider: "I'm Flynn Rider, aka, Eugene Fitzherbert from "Tangled". And I agree with my wife." Susan Test: "I'm Susan Test from "Johnny Test". What you wrote about my sister marrying my brother is wrong!" Gil Nexdor: "I'm Gil Nexdor from "Johnny Test". And I agree with my girlfriend." Olivia Flaversham: "I'm Olivia Flaversham from "The Great Mouse Detective". I hope you two become fans of the movie I star in and "Rugrats"." Fievel Mousekewitz: "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from "An American Tail series". And I agree with Olivia. Also, I hope you guys become fans of the movies and TV series I star in and "Rock-a-Doodle"." Kilala Reno: "This is me, Kilala Reno from "Kilala Princess". I hope you two like "Hey, Arnold!"!" Rei: "I'm Rei from "Kilala Princess". I agree with Kilala." Viper: "I am Viper from "Kung Fu Panda". Girlfriends Marrying Boyfriends is better than Sisters Marrying Brothers, now start creating them in the future!" Crane: "I am Crane from "Kung Fu Panda". I totally agree with Viper." and Cochrane-A become angry again Davidddizor: "Oh yeah?" Cochrane-A: "Well, see if we let you cancel Sisters Marrying Brothers ever again!" Crane: "Make us! I would rather redirect your pages if you upload such nonsense!" Mrs. Shaw: "I am Mrs. Shaw, your teacher. You two are bad students of mine! You are expelled from this school for uber ultraplex infinity!" Mr. Dike: "I am Mr. Dike, your detention teacher. I agree with Mrs. Shaw!" Fox: "I'm Fox from "Skunk Fu!". You know that Skunkette is not a real character! I should marry Skunk!" Skunk: "I'm Skunk from "Skunk Fu!". And I agree with Fox, Skunkette is our daughter." Madison Waltson: "I'm Madison Waltson from "The Amazing World of Gumball". You both will lose all of your memories of Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Gumball Watterson: "I'm Gumball Watterson from "The Amazing World of Gumball". I agree with Madison, Foxeo is our son!" User:76.28.75.140: "Hi! I'm User:76.28.75.140. Nobody threatens good users. If you do, you two will watch "Dr. Finlay's Casebook", and if you make more sisters marrying brothers, I'm going to force you two to watch "The Land Before Time", and you'll be kissing "Batman Classic" goodbye!" Anna: "I'm Anna from "Frozen". I cannot believe you two uploaded such junk about brothers and sisters marrying each other!" Kristoff: "I'm Kristoff from "Frozen". You two are as evil as the Duke of Weselton!" Merida: "I am Merida from "Brave". It was unacceptable of you to make an article titled "Floral RuggXBoo Boo Bear Was The Ugliest Thing That I Have Ever Heard"! It may be true, but Floral Rugg needs to marry Boo Boo Bear while Anne Marie needs to marry David!" Wreck-It-Ralph: "I'm Wreck-It-Ralph from my movie. And guess what? I'm gonna wreck all your sisters marrying brothers articles!" Princess Sofia: "I'm Princess Sofia from "Sofia the First". Melody does not need to marry Pinocchio! And do you know why? Because Pinocchio is six years younger than Melody and should marry Darby from "My Friends, Tigger and Pooh" instead!" Prince Hugo: "I'm Prince Hugo from "Sofia the First". You know that Melody and Mowgli need to be married. And why? Because they would rather marry each other while Shanti marries Diego instead!" Judy Hopps: "And last, but not least, my name is Judy Hopps from "Zootopia". Dot Warner and Wakko Warner is the ugliest thing that I have ever heard!" Nick Wilde: "Sorry I'm late, everyone. I'm Nick Wilde from "Zootopia". And I agree with Judy." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Namine, Rapunzel, Susan, Olivia, Kilala, Viper, Anna, Merida, and Sofia: "Yeah!" Judy: "If Bubbles8218 ever finds you making stories about sisters marrying brothers on Fan Fiction Wikia again, she will close both your accounts for good! And you will end up in jail for 80 days!" Bubbles8218: "First punishment, we will change your voice to Ivy and Cochrane-A's voice to Shy Girl!" Davidddizor: (now speaking in the Ivy voice) "No no no no no no no no no!" Cochrane-A: (now speaking in the Shy Girl voice) "No no no no no no no no no!" Davidddizor and Cochrane-A: "Change our voices back to normal! Please!" Bubbles8218: "Never! That's what you get for making stories about brothers and sisters marrying each other!" Minnie: "Second punishment, it's time for spankings!" and Cochrane-A become angry yet again Davidddizor: "You better not give us spankings!" Cochrane-A: "If you do, our parents will have to put cream on our bottoms!" Minnie: "I don't care! You boys are getting spankings whether you two like it or not!" censor block appears, blocking the action of spanking Davidddizor and Cochrane-A Alice: "Third punishment, we will shrink you two to the size of a mouse!" Davidddizor: (while shrinking to the size of a mouse) "Help! I'm shrinking, Cochrane-A!" Cochrane-A: (also while shrinking to the size of a mouse) "Me too, Davidddizor!" Wendy: "Fourth punishment, you will wear diapers that fit your new size!" becomes angry Cochrane-A: "You better not put diapers on both of us!" Wendy: "Oh yeah? Just try me!" censor block appears, blocking the action of placing two diapers on Davidddizor and Cochrane-A Davidddizor: "Ouch!" Cochrane-A: "Those diapers hurt!" Wendy: "Sorry, Davidddizor! Sorry, Cochrane-A! Anyway, there! Your diapers are on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your diapers from now on instead of the toilets! And we will donate your underwear to homeless children!" Olivia: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Fan Fiction Wikia, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, no Cow and Chicken, no I.M. Weasel, no Time Squad, no Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, no Evil Con Carne, no Batman Classic, no other Cartoon Network-related movies, TV shows, and video games, no Tom and Jerry, no Yogi Bear, no Top Cat, no The Flintstones, no Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, no Wacky Races, no The Jetsons, no Huckleberry Hound, no Josie and the Pussycats, no Hong Kong Phooey, no The Snorks, no The Smurfs, no Superfriends, no Pac Man (TV series), no other Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no Kids WB, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no Six Flags, no Looney Tunes shows, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Animaniacs, no Freakazoid, no Space Jam, no Cats Don't Dance, no Quest for Camelot, no The King and I, no The Iron Giant, no Osmosis Jones, and furthermore!" Jillian1234: "There will also be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Whataburger, no Arctic Circle, no White Castle, no In-N-Out Burger, no Carl's Jr., no Sonic, no Chick-fil-A, no A&W, no Rally's, no Checker's, no Quizno's, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Round Table Pizza, no Godfather's Pizza, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Sbarro, no KFC, no Church's Chicken, no Zaxby's, no Popeye's, no Arby's, no Big Boy, no Johnny Rockets, no Long John Silver's, no Denny's, no Dairy Queen, no Baskin-Robbins, no Maggie Moo's, and no Cold Stone Creamery as well. The only places you'll go are Taco Bell, DelTaco, Taco Time, Taco King, Ixtapa, Tacos mi Nacho, other Mexican restaurants, Red Lobster, Joe's Crab Shack, Buffalo Wild Wings, Olive Garden, Greek Olive, Hamden House, Barbara's, Glenwood, Five Guys, Chipotle, Golden Corral, Old Country Buffet, Bush's Chicken, Jasa, Sono Bana, Sakura, Hokkaido, Tokyo II, Phoenix Buffet and Grill, Outback, Cracker Barrel, Uno Chicago Grill, Friendly's, Hibachi: Sushi and Seafood Buffet, Chili's, Mickey's Bar and Grill, Thai Awesome, Savory Thai, Dino's, Humphrey's, Eli's Restaurant, Panda Express, Senor Frog's, Qdoba, IHOP, Dave and Buster's, Lenny and Joe's Fish Tale, Guida's, Dunkin' Donuts, Rita's Italian Ice, Panera Bread, Chicken Hut, Red Robin, Applebee's, TGI Friday's, and Cafe Amici." Bubbles8218: "What you can also eat and drink from now on includes baby food, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, beer, vodkas, wine, ear twigs, car tax, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, fried skunks, dried lizards, elephant tusk crackers, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, bloody eyeballs, mud, animal feces, urine, human feces, kitty litter, dog food, bird seed, fish food, hangnails, shampoo, nail polish, dead animals, fruits, vegetables, boiled soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruit eggs, fingernails, toenails, fish skeletons, laundry detergent, hand sanitizer, soap, nail polish remover, water-soaked breads, staled popcorn, rotten babbleberries, rotten laundry, expired milk, ABC gumballs, ash, bugs on a stick, sand, grass, horse fur, toilet water, rusted microchips, contaminated water, gunk, infected liver, toxic waste, cigarette butts, and gasoline." Davidddizor: "Yuck! We don't want to eat and drink baby food, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, beer, vodkas, wine, ear twigs, car tax, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, fried skunks, dried lizards, elephant tusk crackers, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, bloody eyeballs, mud, animal feces, urine, human feces, kitty litter, dog food, bird seed, fish food, hangnails, shampoo, nail polish, dead animals, fruits, vegetables, boiled soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruit eggs, fingernails, toenails, fish skeletons, laundry detergent, hand sanitizer, soap, nail polish remover, water-soaked breads, staled popcorn, rotten babbleberries, rotten laundry, expired milk, ABC gumballs, ash, bugs on a stick, sand, grass, horse fur, toilet water, rusted microchips, contaminated water, gunk, infected liver, toxic waste, cigarette butts, and gasoline!" Cochrane-A: "Besides, we hate that gross stuff!" Bubbles8218: "We do not care, Cochrane-A! You and Davidddizor have to eat those foods, and they are the only things you can eat. And that is final!" Daviddizor: "I agree with Bubbles8218! It's for your own good!" Lilo: "The only movies you will be forced to watch are Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo, Bambi, The Three Caballeros, Song of the South, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, Vuk the Little Fox, The Secret of NIMH, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Babar: The Movie, Willy the Sparrow, Scamper the Penguin, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers Down Under, In Your Wildest Dreams, Beauty and the Beast, Rock-A-Doodle, The Seventh Brother, The Princess and the Goblin, The Magic Voyage, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Aladdin, The ButterCream Gang 1 and 2, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Once Upon a Forest, Thumbelina, The Lion King, A Troll in Central Park, The Pagemaster, Behind the Waterfall, Pocahontas, The Pebble and the Penguin, Tiny Heroes, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent, the Pokémon movies, the Winnie the Pooh movies, Mulan, Titan A.E., The Velveteen Rabbit, Tarzan, Fantasia 2000, Dinosaur, Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Winnie the Pooh, Wreck-It-Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, and Zootopia." Cochrane-A: "Oh no! We hate Dumbo!" Davidddizor: "The "Pink Elephants on Parade" scene will give us nightmares." Lilo: "It doesn't matter! Both of you are watching that movie, and that is that!" Kairi: "The only video games you will be forced to play are the classic Sonic the Hedgehog games, the classic Super Mario Brothers games, the classic Donkey Kong games, Donkey Kong Country, Diddy Kong's Quest, Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, Donkey Kong 64, Spyro the Dragon, Ripto's Rage, Year of the Dragon, Season of Ice, Season of Flame, Enter the Dragonfly, Attack of the Rhynocs, Mickey's Speedway USA, Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Crash Bandicoot, Cortex Strikes Back, Warped, Crash Team Racing, Crash Bash, The Wrath of Cortex, The Huge Adventure, N. Tranced, Crash Nitro Kart, Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Disney Infinity 1, 2, and 3.0, Super Smash Bros. 64, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Jumping Flash 1 and 2, Croc 2, and the Pokémon games." Amy: "The only TV shows you will be forced to watch are the Pokémon television series, Digimon, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Rugrats, Hey, Arnold!, the Nickelodeon version of Doug, The Angry Beavers, The Wild Thornberrys, KaBlam!, Press Your Luck, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Quack Pack, Ducktales, Goof Troop, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa, Bonkers, House of Mouse, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Sonic SatAM, Sonic Underground, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Sonic X, CatDog, Shelby Woo, Aaaaahhhhh! Real Monsters, Rocko's Modern Life, and The Brothers Flub." Kilala: "The only theme parks not made by Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network you will go to are Busch Gardens, Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Animal Kingdom, Knott's Berry Farm, Nickelodeon Studios, SeaWorld, Dorney Park, Lake Compounce, Lake Quassapug, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Legoland, Coney Island, Alton Towers, Hersheypark, Cedar Point, PortAventura, Silver Dollar City, Wet n' Wild, Worlds of Fun, and Universal Studios." Susan: "The only singers you will be forced to listen to are the Backstreet Boys, the Beach Boys, Elton John, the Doobie Brothers, Hall and Oates, Manassas, Pink, Tatu, Amy Grant, Linda Ronstadt, and many, many more excluding singers from Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network." Namine: "And you two will not go eat at Caribbean restaurants, either." Viper: "And also, Davidddizor, we have something extra special for you and Cochrane-A." Davidddizor: "What did you bring us?" Cochrane-A: "Can the both of us look?" Viper: "Yes. We got you some VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu-ray videos, toys, video games, music albums, posters, and books not made Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network." Davidddizor: "What else did you bring me and Cochrane-A?" Rapunzel: "Everything not made by Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!!!" Judy: "Now, you both will be forced to watch a series of Japanese songs from a late 80's block that aired on Pao Pao Channel, which was formerly part of TV Asahi called ピッカピカ音楽館, which means Shiny Music Hall in Japanese." TV appears Davidddizor: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! You're ruining our happy lives." Judy: "Too bad. I will put each tape into the VCR. Let's start with the first tape, and then we will put each one into the VCR after it is finished." and Cochrane-A plop their bottoms on the floor, and a square appears above them, displaying the ピッカピカ音楽館 logo hours later Anna: "Now we will send you back to Da Planet of Stupedigy where you belong." (Anna points on Davidddizor and Cochrane-A, and they teleport to Da Planet of Stupedigy) Davidddizor: "What is this place?" Cochrane-A: "I don't know. It looks dark and scary." (The aliens from Da Planet of Stupedigy are walking to Davidddizor and Cochrane-A and ate them blood by blood, part by part, skin by skin, and meat by meat.) Alien: "Hooray! Davidddizor and Cochrane-A are gone! Farewell, Davidddizor, 1986 - 2016! Farewell, Cochrane-A, 1990 - 2016!" (Meanwhile, back at Bubbles8218's house) Anna: "Now that they're finally gone, let's all celebrate with a party." Jillian1234: "That's a great idea." Daviddizor: "Bubbles8218, because you helped us get rid of Davidddizor and Cochrane-A, I earned a special award for you." Bubbles8218: "What is it?" Daviddizor: "It's The Iron Giant on Blu-ray." Bubbles8218: "Hooray! I got The Iron Giant on Blu-ray. Thank you very much, David!" Daviddizor: "You're welcome, Bubbles." Bubbles8218: "Now that I have The Iron Giant on Blu-ray, let's all watch The Iron Giant in high definition together." Daviddizor: "And as for you, Jillian1234, it is time for you to watch The Prince of Egypt on DVD." Jillian1234: "Hooray! I love The Prince of Egypt!" Bubbles8218: "Alright! lets watch it at home!" Merida: "Excellent idea, Bubbles8218." (Cut to the title card that says "The End") Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff